robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
Buddbudd Corporation
Buddbudd Corporation is owned by Buddbudd222 owner of Buddbudd Studios. The corporation was made for the holding of all proprieties BBS and BBN. History The corporation was not made sooner because TheMagRblx said that it was a copyright infringement of BBC Networks because of the letters "BBC" . A few months later budd asked TheMagRblx again one last time and he said, "Don't use the acronym of the BBC." Buddbudd222 acknowledge that and made it to BC and not BBC on the logo. At one point in July 2019, the TCA did have an unconfirmed idea to buy Buddbudd Corporation. At this rate, the project is possibly being shelved in August, however TCA CEO TheCanadianAskew43 has caught an interest to the company, and, if bought, will possibly be merged into TCA Roblox. The project is to be confirmed. Assets Current Television Channels BBS Channel November 22, 2016-present BBS Channel is about BBS originals that have been broadcasted on BBN or its networks from the past years. This channel was to replace BBN for the coming future. The network is supposed to broadcast shows with no paid ads whatsoever. It would only sponsor its properties that BBS owns. It might show content from other channels but with no paying at all. BBGN September 28, 2016- present BBGN is based off of Game Show Network. The network is to provide game shows from robloxian made game shows. This will also exclusively show never seen aired episodes of shows that were not going to be on BBN. The network is supposed to broadcast game shows with no paid ads whatsoever. It would only sponsor its properties that BBS owns. It might show content from other channels but with no paying at all. BBMN December 27, 2016-present BBMN came after the Roblox Movie Channel closure The network will have robloxian movies and original series from BBS. The network is supposed to broadcast movies with no paid ads whatsoever. It would only sponsor its properties that BBS owns. It might show content from other channels but with no paying at all. Exchange August 31, 2016- present Exchange (also known as the Exchange Channel) is an upcoming network by Roblox Broadcasting Exchange. The network is to display shows from members in RBE that is original and creative. It would only sponsor its members. Buddbudd Cartoon Network January 23, 2017-present Buddbudd Cartoon Network is about playing cartoons and having roblox shows as well in the coming future. The idea did come before Lava Lamp Entertainment launched Cartoon Everything. The network is supposed to broadcast cartoons with no paid ads whatsoever. It would only sponsor its properties that BBS owns. It might show content from other channels but with no paying at all. Crime Tape January 23, 2017-present Crime Tape is a crime network that is about crime and justice. The network will display court shows and crime shows. The network will attempt to make crime TV series in roblox of real murder cases and real court testimonies. The network is supposed to broadcast crime and court shows with no paid ads whatsoever. It would only sponsor its properties that BBS owns. It might show content from other channels but with no paying at all. B Talk January 23, 2017-present The network is based off of Talker from Lava Lamp Entertainment. It would play the episodes of Dragon. And it might play season 1 and 2 of dragon. B Talk is planned to have more talk shows on the network. The network is supposed to broadcast Talk Shows with no paid ads whatsoever. It would only sponsor its properties that BBS owns. It might show content from other channels but with no paying at all. Defunct BBN May 6, 2011 - January 5, 2015 Relaunch 1:February 20, 2015 - May 6, 2015 Relaunch 2:December 1, 2015 - January 24, 2016 BBN Was an network about entertainment and was surrounded in controversy through the years. BBN News Outlet: July 23, 2011-January 24, 2017 Channel: August 3, 2013-January 24, 2017 BBN News was a news channel created by Buddbudd222 that was originally called BBN News 24. The network was based off of the australian news network ABC News 24 but did fail on how ABC News 24 was. The music was the same from Blox News Channel. The reason why Buddbudd222 closed the network was because that news in roblox was not fascinating on a stren than through Youtube. He described youtube as a source of information and more easy because you could see how many people watch your content live and have a lot of viewers watch that newscast alone when it's out on the BBS youtube channel. Preposed Bloxy & BBS Planned Bloxy & BBS is a planned network which is owned by Buddbudd Corporation and BloxyTV. Network will have their programming. This has not been announced yet. Divisions BBS Music August 19, 2016-present BBS Music is a youtube channel that has music videos and willing to take suggestions with members. The music video, "My Immortal" was deleted and arrogated to the channel, the old video had 228 views. On April BBS Records BBS Records is a division for BBS on its original music. The first original music was during the special report of JLS press conference back in 2012. BBS News January 24, 2017-present BBS News is an outlet but as an replacement from BBN News Groups RBE August 14, 2016-present Robloxian Broadcasting Exchange is a company created by a consortium of Robloxian broadcasting companies to combat the threat of broadcasting restrictions and to offer more benefits for viewers and audiences in the Robloxian community. The group was owned by DragonDipperBlossom and he gave rights to Buddbudd Studios and The Mafia Films in 2017. Legal issues Role in Joshua World Corporation homophobia scandal When Joshua World Corporation made comments deemed "homophobic" to Lava Lamp Entertainment, Buddbudd Corporation was amongst the many companies who spoke out in support of Lava Lamp alongside rTV Networks and DogeTV. On May 8, 2017, Joshua World Corporation filed a lawsuit against TheMagRBLX's Bloxia and Buddbudd Corporation, with Joshua World clamining that BC and Bloxia were guilty of defamation for doing news reports on the company's controversial comments about Islamic and LGBT people. Buddbudd Corporation and Bloxia filed a countersuit, claiming Joshua World was attempting to "censor the press". The case was carried out on May 9, 2017, and the ruling (made once again by DonValuta) appeared to somewhat favor all three companies, stating that while Joshua World Corporation was simply attempting to perform damage control, Buddbudd Corporation and Bloxia could not be held liable for simply reporting on the comments. Category:Television corporations